theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Balfor
Background "Hahaha! You got stabbed!" ~Balfor Balton Balfor Balton is an aasimar of Vetrion, general of the armies of Alivast, and a member of the Alivast Council. Balfor first met The Unexpectables when Avery's Gryphon Riders brought them to the war camp after the group fell from the sky. Though amiable to the group, he stated that the front lines were not a proper place for civilians. He instructed Remus Corbeau to escort the group back to Alivast, as well as deal with some ground reconnaissance and supply requests in the city along his way. Balfor was recalled to Alivast so he could attend the ball (and more importantly negotiations) held with the Silver King. Personality Befitting his large frame, Balfor Balton is a loud, jovial, boisterous type who loves a good fight and is shockingly callous to some of the things that can happen in wartime. He comes across as very affable and friendly, if a bit scatterbrained. However, the second military matters become the focus, his personality shifts dramatically and he shows a quick mind, focused attention, and planning based on experience. Balton is fond of loud, grand gestures when it comes to love. Relationships Aila "CUDDLEBEAR!" ~ Lady Aila Aila is Balfor's wife. They are madly in love as evidenced in Balfor's personal letter to Aila delivered by Remy to deliver a to her during a reconnaissance and escort mission to Alivast as well as the enthusiastic reunion at the Silver King's reception. Balfor loves Aila. A lot. He loves her so much he would punch a dragon if he had too. He would punch a dragon made of bees, really hard. If he had to he would punch bee dragons really hard even without any fire magic doohickies around. The couple's marriage was arranged by the Council as that body has the power to control the lives of aasimar to such an extent. The two knew each other from their work on the Council but were not previously in love. In an odd alchemy of their eccentric personalities they fell head over heels in love with each other and were able to make the best of what could be an otherwise awkward or even tragic situation. To accommodate the wedding traditions of Vetrion, Aila and Balfor had a ritual contest of strength as part of their wedding. Since Aila’s strengths are mystical and not physical like Balfor’s, any regular contest would be woefully unbalanced in his favor. To provide a semblance of balance, and make light of a ritual that seemed unsuitable for their pairing, they satisfied the requirement by engaging in a thumb war. Balfor won. After spending a great deal of time away from Aila on the front lines, he returned to Alivast to attend the ball that was held to honor The Silver King. There the two were finally reunited and greeted each other with a strong embrace when Aila literally leapt into his arms, though she got lost in his beard for a moment. The two spent a good deal of time sharing hors d'oeuvres and enjoying each others' company before leaving the dance floor for alone time. Borky When Balfor Balton heard that Borky's first encounter with Abacus Fleetfinger caused him to polymorph into a turtle, he exclaimed that Abacus turned him into a rabbit. Soon after, they became "Transformation Buddies". Berotha Berotha is Balfor's chief of staff. She handles the day to day paperwork and organizational aspects providing Balfor with the information and details he needs and recording and communicating his orders down the chain of command. Brorc Bronze-Fang In a letter to his wife, Balfor expounds at length how he is concerned about Brorc's stress and that he needs to find an appropriate way to release some of it. His suggestions include setting Brorc up with a woman named Sariel, who is the daughter of an older member of the Council, as well as suggesting he could use a trip to the Romansion. Trivia * With the encounter with The Unexpectables, he was able to help them with delivering a message to Brorc Bronze-Fang as well as giving them a small job when returning to Alivast. Category:Aasimar Characters * He would totally punch a dragon made out of bees for Aila who he loves... like alot!. * Balton Village is named in honor of Balfor. Category:NPC Category:Council Members Category:Polymorph Survivors